oberinfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Jass
Captain Jass is a leader of Privateers. His name first became known in the Growing Moon of Year 438, when he was seen at the Arctic Legion Island. He was conversing with a small group of people and made it known that he was searching for recruits. In what came as a complete surprise, Razan accepted Jass's offer and the two sailed off to the south. Razan's shocked companions initially hesitated but they decided to chase him down anyways. The chase carried on through the Andris continent, until finally the weary hunters stopped at the Andris Vanguard hall for a brief rest. The companions conversed with the guards, who suggested checking the Dojo, an infamous Privateer base. Realizing that Razan was farther away from the Dojo than they were, the small group made haste to the southwest. The waters around the Dojo were infested with Sharks, forcing the group to split up. Various privateers patrolling the outside of the Dojo attacked any who came near, even Razan. Over the next few hours Razan attempted to find a way inside the Dojo and the others tried to stop him. Jass and his crew managed to kidnap the clerics Taylor and Sobiya. Jass then revealed his plan: he was trying to force the clerics to heal for him and his men. Jass finally let Razan inside the Dojo, and Jass dueled Razan to test his meddle. The deadly poison on Jass's blade took its toll on the new recruit. Finally, the fighter Jedd was also kidnapped. Jass now had everyone inside his fortress. Captain Jass announced that he desired to test the ability of 'his' new clerics. Taylor and Sobiya were released from their cells and resurrected Razan. Jass engaged in a duel with Jedd as the clerics kept him at full health and Razan looked on, trying to convince the captain to let him kill Jedd. Seeing that the clerics were sufficient for his needs, Jass retreated deeper inside the floating garrison. The others immediately pursued him. Unexpectedly, Jass directed all his attacks against Razan. The captain called in some of his men to help him fight. After the brawl had dragged on for some time, Jass cut his losses and let Razan join him. The menacing fighter killed Taylor and Sobiya without a second thought. Jass was enraged at the loss of the clerics, and went to attack Razan. A fireball of unknown origin struck Jass, who soon joined the clerics in the gray realm (Editor's note: the source of the fireball and the reasons why it was casted are still debated to this day). Razan and his fellow Privateers finally came for the lone fighter, Jedd. Although Jedd was doomed, he used a Ring of Lightning Bolt to bring down Razan with him, yet another shock on that fatal day. The ghost of the captain managed to send for a weak cleric. This cleric had a Ring of Life that he used to resurrect Jass. Razan tried to convince Jass to resurrect him, but the captain was still upset over the murdering of who he perceived as his clerics, Taylor and Sobiya. Eventually, a larger group of people came to the rescue, resurrecting all of the fallen (except for Razan) and engaging Captain Jass in combat. Outnumbered and outgunned, Jass was forced to abandon ship. The rescue group attempted to chase him, but they were thwarted by the abundance of sharks in the waters. Captain Jass escaped from that episode with his life, but not much else. He lost many men and a considerable amount of resources. And so, the pirate went incognito for a number of moons to rebuild his forces. Finally, he showed himself during the Sleeping Moon, in the midst of Tirana's occupatin of Mirith. It was as the mage Siegal was escorting the Brigobaen cleric Adla Thera back to her temple that a band of pirates jumped out in ambush not far from Mirith. A brawl ensued, with the bloodthirsty pirates only relenting when Captain Jass forced them to stop. Siegal wondered aloud what reason did Jass have to be so close to the city, so the captain revealed that he was seeking donations. Upon learning that the duo wished to sail to Brigobaen, Jass agreed to ensure their safety, for a fee. They entered into negotiations, which were briefly interrupted when Jass displayed lewd behavior to the holy cleric. The captain gratefully took the travelers' payments and ferried them safely to the coast near the great temple, although along the way Jass had to use his katana to suppress a minor mutiny - privateer's justice, as he called it. Adla soon departed for Brigobaen, leaving Siegal to converse with Captain Jass. Siegal offered Jass loot and a bounty if the pirate would help raid Tirana's forces in Mirith, but Jass quickly declined, explaining that there was too great a risk of dying when it came to assaulting the Black Hand. However, as Jass implied, the captain's old friend Halforth was one man who was crazy enough to fight Tirana. Lastly, Jass admitted that he had done some freelance work for the Diabolicalsfaction, earning him a decent amount of pay and a nice katana. The captain left Siegal with a small bottle of Hayate's Sake and sailed off into the sunset with his crew. Category:Quest Character